1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a worm thread clamp with a tension strap that has end sections overlapping one another in the circumferential direction, a housing connected to the radially inner end section and a tension screw arranged in the housing. The screw is in engagement with thread elements on the radially outer end section, and the radially inner end section projects over the housing with a bridge in the circumferential direction.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A worm thread clamp of this type is known, for example, from German Patent No. DE 196 33 435 C1.
The housing of a worm thread clamp should terminate flush with the tension strap on the radial inner side of the tension strap so that a component, for example, a hose, to be attached with the aid of the worm thread clamp is loaded with pressure as uniformly as possible over the entire circumference. The housing hereby often has a retaining rib that is arranged on the radial inner side of the radially inner end section. The bridge, that is, the part of the radially inner end section that at the end of the radially inner end section projects out of the housing or projects over the housing, serves as counter-bearing for the clamping head that has the housing and the tension screw. The bridge ends at a certain distance from the housing so that a shoulder on the inside of the tension strap is as soft as possible so as to avoid damage to a hose as much as possible. However, this results in a doubling of the material of the tension strap in the area where the bridge and the radially outer end section of the tension strap lie one on top of the other. The bending stiffness and thus also the molding behavior of the clamp strap on the hose suffer through this doubling of material. This arrangement can have a negative impact with respect to the tightness of a connection secured with the hose clamp between a hose and a support, particularly with a smaller nominal diameter. In an extreme case, the bridge could even prevent the molding of the clamp strap onto the hose. In this event, the worm thread clamp can jam before it has reached the diameter necessary for clamping, which results in a failure of the connection system. This failure can also lead to an increased risk of injury to the operator, since the torque rises during clamping of the worm thread clamp, but the worm thread clamp is not prevented from rotation by the hose. The complete momentum must be absorbed by the operator holding the worm thread clamp.
It is known to reduce the bending stiffness of the bridge in sections by transverse ribbing. However, the tool wear is relatively great with the embodiment with transverse ribbing. Furthermore, the material hardness of the clamp strap plays a major role here.